GabrielTheAnonymous' adventures in Unova
by GabrielTheAnonymousTeen
Summary: Gabriel is a thirteen year old boy, he had just gotten permission to go on a journey like his older brother. What adventure await for our hero? This is a self-insert as it will also say on the top of the page, it contains my first name.
1. Chapter 1 my journey

Self-insert Pokémon story

**Blind Skies' adventures through Unova**

Section one

Chapter one my journey

I was sitting in my room in Nuveme town, I was watching Pokémon TV. Soon after I stretched my muscles because I was on my bed all day my parents called me. "Gaby!" they called together. I sighed 'I hate that pet name,' I thought as I walked downstairs. "Yes?" I asked.

"After you have breakfast Professor Juniper wants to give you your first Pokémon, now we know how you wanted to have a Pokémon three years ago, so me and your dad have been talking, and well, we think you are ready to go on your first journey," my mom said smiling handing me a backpack.

My eyes lit up "Really!?" I asked smiling.

My mother nodded. "Yes, so go on eat your breakfast and you may speak with Professor Juniper," I took a bite out of my fresh pancakes. "And one more thing promise you'll keep in touch," my dad added.

I nodded. "Don't worry I'll keep in touch," I smiled giving my mom and dad a hug. "See you," I called back putting on my shoes. I ran off on foot (I had no idea how to ride a bike,) I opened the lab doors. "Hello, are you Miss Juniper?" I asked lifting up my backpack.

"You must be Gabriel," Juniper said turning to me.

I nodded. "Yep, that's me," I said. "So my mom and dad told me you have a Pokémon for me?" I asked.

"Ah, yes I do, have one for you, which would you like, we have Tepig the fire type, Oshawatt the water type, and Snivy the grass type, take your pick," Juniper told me.

I looked over them all. "Hmm…I'll take Snivy," I said.

"Okay, so here's your Pokéballs, your Pokédex, and your badge case, so which are going to do?" Juniper asked.

I thought about it for a while. "I want to do Gym battles," I responded.

"Alright here you go," she handed me the contest badge case.

She grinned at me. "I hope you have a good journey. Call me and your parents when you get to the first Pokécenter," she yelled at me from the other side of the room.


	2. Chapter 2 life choice

Self-insert Pokémon story

**Blind Skies' adventures through Unova**

Chapter two life choice

I smiled as I walked along the trail. "Huh?" I narrowed my eyes. "Is that a trainer?" I asked myself. "I think it is," I told myself. I ran towards the trainer. He was carrying a pretty heavy looking bag. "Hey you, do you know how to get to Accumula City?" I asked the strange trainer.

"Yes, I do, follow me, by the way, my name's Rick, are you battling the Accumula gym leaders to?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep, I take it you are to, and by the way my name's Gabriel but you may call me Gabe for short," I said.

"Yeah," he quickly said. Rick and I walked half way down the road. All of a sudden the road crumbled below us. We rolled down the hill we were on. Rick and I grabbed a ledge. "HELP," I cried hoping someone hears. Rick looked at me, then down. "Fall, trust me, you'll be fine," Rick told me.

"What, Are you crazy!?" I yelled.

"Trust me, fall," he repeated.

I sighed and let go of a branch. I covered my eyes waiting for pain to break me, however it didn't. I uncovered my eyes and looked below me, there was an Unfezant. "Huh? An Unfezant," I said wondering who it belongs to.

"Yep, meet my partner," Rick said on another Unfezant the other was a bit different the head was pink. "You have a male and a female?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I had them since they were only eggs," he smiled petting his Unfezant that he was riding on. "Good Girl," he stroked the Unfezant's feathers.

We finally managed to get to the hill to which we are able to see Accumula City. "So, how are you ready to fight the gym leader Gabe?" Rick asked me.

I nodded "Oh yeah I am, hey how long have you been a trainer?" I asked Rick.

He tapped his chin. "Maybe about a day," he smiled sheepishly.

I raised an eyebrow. "A day, what about the two partners what about them?" I asked.

He tapped my shoulder. "They truly belong to sister, she gave them to me for my birthday yesterday," he explained.

I nodded my head "I get it," I smiled. "Well let's go."

"Yeah let's go, we got quite some ground to cover, but, well I'd recommend we stay here for the night, it's getting dark," Rick pointed to the orange sky.

I nodded. "I agree," I gave a slight sigh as I looked through my bag. "Let's see, ah, here's my sleeping bag," I put it down on the flat stable surface. "Good night Rick," I told him.

"Good night Gabe," we both drifted off to sleep for the night.


End file.
